Hatterene and Silver Go To Wendy's
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Since Pokemon Sword and Shield sucks, Hatterene decides to head to Wendy's to make herself feel better. Course, she had to drag Silver with her.
1. Chapter 1

It was a relatively quiet day in the empty forest of Galar outside of Hatterene farting... and Hatterene wasn't feeling in the mood to not have anything in her gut.

"I'm hungry." She whispered while spotting a certain psychic hedgehog studying the plant life.

"Then go get something." Silver responded.

"Great idea!" Hatterene screamed as she grabbed Silver and left the forest, much to his dismay.

Later on the duo found themselves at a Wendy's that was literally just outside the forest.

"I don't know how you talked me into this..."

"Because you have money and I don't."

"But can't you just find some, or conjure it up since you're a witch?"

"I could but I don't feel like it."

Silver sighed in disappointment. So off they went on their adventure, with Hatterene scaring off her fellow Pokemon as Silver just tried his best to stay positive with a smile on his face, even if it was hard to keep by virtue of the transparent alien witch in from of him continuously being scary.

After a long adventure, the unlikely duo made it to a Wendy's...

"We finally made it!"

"We could have taken a more relaxing trip to it-"

"BUT I NEED FOOD NOW."

"...You're slower than even me on foot, relatively speaking."

"Like that matters outside a battle! When I feel empty inside, I disregard the rules!"

"I've kind of figured that out..."

They went in. They went up to the cashier.

"Welcome to Wendy's, can I take your order? Is it for-"

"GIVE ME EVERYTHING ON THE MENU."

"...I'm sorry, what?"

"Forgive her, she's kind of lonely. We'll have-"

"Every. Single. Thing."

"...We'll get everything."

"My butt hurts."

"That's nice."

"...what is wrong with you?"

"Witch I could ask you the same damn thing!"

"What does that have to do with?"

Hatterene stuffed herself with the food, causing Silver to sigh in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Hatterene and Silver were still eating at Wendy's, although this time they went to a different 1 than the previous restaurant they were at beforehand, due to the fact that the psychic and fairy typed witch Pokemon used travel as a good excuse to build up an appetite. The poor psychic hedgehog boy just didn't know how to break it to his forest witch pocket monster acquaintance that there was no need to stuff 1 with so much food, but she disagreed as she felt her hunger was a bigger priority to her than anything else.

"Hatterene... level with me, how much more are you going to eat?" Silver asked.

Hatterene burped loudly while laughing. "Tons more! I just love these burgers and fries!"

"...Don't you think you're being a slob?" Silver pointed out while taking a chicken nugget from its carton.

Hatterene's eyes began shining in a creepy manner. "Don't you ever use that noggin of yours to zip your trap?"

Silver attempted to answer, but he knew better than to say anything as he realized what Hatterene would do to him if provoked enough, making him eat some chicken nuggets in shame. Course this caught the attention of a certain someone who happened to be noticing this awkward exchange.

"Hey bud, is this girl bothering you?" A Barraskewda while floating by in the air as he was just fishing around for something to do.

Silver brushed his quills back. "Well not really no-"

"No one wants you in or out of the battlefield, so piss off." Hatterene hissed as she raised her hairy fist. "You mind your own business, fish boy."

The Barraskewda chuckled. "Please. I'm not afraid of a glutton like you."

Hatterene then performed a Brutal Swing, causing the table to go up with the food as everyone panicked, but the Barraskewda responded with a swift Throat Chop, shutting her down for a moment as she used her Dazzling Gleam to blind him. Silver was using his psychic to hold the table and the food from falling everywhere as he noticed Hatterene glaring at him, making him nervous as he moved himself away. Course this was the distraction that the overpowered fish needed as Barraskewda slammed right into her with a Liquidation attack, with it being enough to cause her to fall over and faint. The customers all looked in shock as Silver calmly placed the table back down, being quite astonished at what he's seen.

"Damn... you got her good." Silver admitted in a shocked tone.

Barraskewda laughed while taking the fries that were being eaten before. "Well you have to show the unruly ones who's in charge here."


	3. Chapter 3

Silver was murmuring while eying the table they were sitting at. "Don't you think you've had enough Wendy's for the night?"

"No way, hedgehog boy! I gotta have more!" Hatterene screeched with enthusiasm in her ear piercing witch voice.

"But we just left-"

This was no use as Silver ironically found out, with Hatterene pulling him through the forest as they went through a different part of Galar, with them being at a different Wendy's as they entered. Hatterene was more than eager to eat, whereas Silver felt pity for his wallet as hew knew that this was coming out of his paycheck for the week.

"Come on, I wanna get something yummy right now!"

"And I want to go check in with a therapist at the same time also..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hatterene, maybe we should call it on the food." Silver said.

Hatterene turned her head to Silver, her eyes shining in that creepy manner. "No way, I need food to survive in the forest!"

"...But aren't you psychic-"

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT."

And then without hesitation Hatterene smashed herself and Silver high into the air with her gel like hair, causing them to land right in front of... you guessed it, another Wendy's!

"This is going to be painful to look at when I get the bill for my credit card..."

"Who cares, let's go and eat!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hatterene, why is it that you end up dragging me all over the place to a Wendy's?"

"Because I love its fresh food!"

"But you can get that in the forest."

"Pah, that's not fresh enough for me!"

Silver was trying his best to dash after the surprisingly fast moving witch Pokemon, but he found that going on foot wasn't there way to speed so he just used his psychic ability instead. Hatterene didn't care for the hedgehog slogging behind, as she was swift in her search for a Wendy's restaurant to eat up all the food within it, and luck be it that they happened to find a lone 1 in what was the middle of a wild area!


	6. Chapter 6

"There's no way you can still be hungry after all that-"

"Well I am! And that's why I'm thankful to be at this Wendy's!"

Silver simply placed both of his hands on his head, with Hatterene continuing to be the disgusting sexy slob that she was by eating up all the food in the restaurant that they yet again found themselves in.

"Couldn't you think of a different place to get some food?"

"That would be boring! Besides I want to go to every Wendy's that's in the Galar region!"

Silver tried to get up, but Hatterene grabbed him with her hair and sat him back into the seat, with the hedgehog attempting to use his psychic power to float away as Hatterene snatched him right back into place again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ooh... I feel so good!" Hatterene burped loudly as she kept on stuffing herself with the Wendy's fast food.

Silver looked as if he just went through a continuous loop on various roller coasters with his eyes having enormous bags under them. "Hat, you really need to watch yourself... all that food with no release isn't healthy-"

"You're right, it isn't." Hatterene smirked as she felt her stomach grumble. "And it's the perfect chance to let more yummy stuff in my tummy!"

Silver was disgusted by Hatterene farting loudly, with it nearly causing the entire building to collapse on it as the Pokemon eating inside were forced to flee due to the intense stink being too much to handle, with the psychic fairy witch laughing it off as she kept on eating about. Silver wasn't fazed enough to clench his nose with anything as the Wendy's food was enough to somehow mask away the pungent methane.

"For being such a nag about loud things, you sure are ear piercing..." Silver quietly commented while brushing his hedgehog quills back into place after being blown back.


	8. Chapter 8

Hatterene managed to find the final Wendy's in the Galar region, with Silver looking completely exhausted as he was getting tired of this rapid chase between the fast food chains.

"Can we please... just leave this 1 to be?" Silver pleaded while panting his breath. "It's not like we have to go all the way with going to every single-"

"WRONG!" Hatterene snapped while smacking Silver across the face, her stomach growling additionally. "I declared that Wendy's was my favorite place, and I'm gonna stick to that fact no matter what!"

"But... don't you think there's a time and place for everything?" Silver questioned, with it being no use as he got dragged into the Wendy's, weeping for his practically empty wallet.

"We'll take every single item!" Hatterene bellowed joyfully while wiggling her hairy body, with all the Pokemon working in the Wendy's looking confused as to why she wanted everything.


End file.
